


Oui, Oui

by wabisabija



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabisabija/pseuds/wabisabija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi teaches Mikasa how to speak French, and she uses it to her advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oui, Oui

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by tumblr user bigelsteine: "He would teach her French and she would like get him all worked up about the things she said she'd do to him in front of his squad."
> 
> Hanji is also French. B)

  Hanji watched dully as the 104th squad worked through their daily hand-to-hand combat drills.  Every day they would do the same thing, and every day Levi would work his way through the cadets, throwing each and every student to the ground and often taking their egos down with them.  Such was life.

            A bored sigh escaped her lips as she settled herself on the ground near Levi as Eren crouched into a fighting stance.   _After this one, I’ll be able to whisk Eren away and persuade him to let me do a couple more tests on him.  Surely he’ll say yes.  As long as Levi doesn’t put him in a bad mood._   Not that she could blame anyone.  Once in a while, Hanji would get the idea in her mind that sparring with Levi would be a fun activity, but it always turned out to be a nightmare.  Levi took the exercise seriously, and he would always berate Hanji for her peculiar fighting style and, no matter what she did, he would  _always_  find an opening in her defenses.

            The same went for Eren, apparently, as Levi easily knocked the young boy off balance.  With a yelp, Eren went tumbling down.

            “You’re too  _eager_ , Jaeger.” Levi snapped, leering over the fallen boy.  “You’re leaving holes in your defenses.   _Get up_.”

            That angry glint was back in Eren’s eyes.

            Hanji watched for a little bit longer, but was quickly distracted by an annoyed noise coming from the left of the sparring duo.

            Mikasa Ackerman had stopped her drills with her partner in order to watch Eren, and Hanji saw her expression darken with every blow that Levi landed on the boy.  Her fists clenched at her sides and she looked as if she would pounce into the fray at any second.  A smirk curled on Hanji’s face.  This ought to be interesting.

            Eren was barely blocking Levi’s strikes when Mikasa shouted, “Hey, Corporal!”

            Hanji furrowed her brow, wondering what Mikasa could possibly planning.  She glanced at Levi, who merely frowned at the distraction and continued to throw vicious attacks.  Eren grunted as a particularly severe hook caught his ribs.

            “Corporal!  Je veux ta bite bandante maintenant!”

            Mouth popping open, Hanji snapped her head towards the young girl.  Did she  _really_  just say what she thought she said?  Was she aware of what she just shouted?  When did she learn how to speak French?   _What was going on?!_

            Next thing she knew, Levi was on the ground, face burning a deep crimson, a sizeable bruise blooming on his jaw.  Eren stood over the corporal, his fist still clenched, with a bewildered look on his face.  Hanji felt laugher bubble up her throat, and she viciously clamped a hand over her mouth.  The giggles spilled out anyways.

            The giggles soon turned into howls of laughter.

            The corporal got up, a feverish glare on his face.  He pointed at Eren and barked, “This isn’t over.”

            Mikasa, looking quite smug to herself, began to turn towards her fellow cadets, who had gathered around the commotion with confused looks on their faces.

            “Ackerman!”

            The young soldier turned to her superior, her chin lifted confidently.  “Yes, sir?”

            “My office.   _Now_.”

            The two left, one stiff and rosy with embarrassment, one smug and satisfied, with gales of Hanji’s laughter ringing in their ears.


End file.
